


The Fleabag

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluffy Ending, Geralt loves pets, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, adopting a pet, almost pulling the head out of the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: They are once again on the Path, and of course Jaskier had to annoy the damned witch.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194740
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	The Fleabag

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I should warn you that English is not my first language.  
> That being said, I'm sorry if there is something very strange.
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful and wonderful beta and best friend Juh.
> 
> Written for the Witcher Sugar and Spice Bingo
> 
> Prompt: Adopting a Pet

— I swear I didn't do anything!

Geralt almost rolled his eyes when he heard the voice outside the inn; They had only been in town for two hours and the Bard was already in trouble.

— Something that begs for attention, like you, it needs to learn! - The woman shouted back.

Geralt was already running outside before he even felt the magic in the air, but all he found was a small dog running desperately towards him.

— Jaskier! - Geralt called looking around.

He could no longer smell the Bard's scent or even hear the beating of his heart, so familiar to him; the woman who was screaming had also disappeared.

— The only thing I needed - He complained when he noticed the dog jumping in front of him — Go home - He said turning his back.

He didn't spare a second glance at the animal, he was surprised, animals don’t like Witchers, dogs weren't as skittish as cats, but they still don’t like him.

— No animals, Witcher - The innkeeper said when he was already on the stairs.

— No animals - He mumbled without understanding.

— And this little one following you? - He asked, pointing at the dog.

— Fuck - He said staring at the animal before turning to the man — Did you see the Bard?

— Yes I did - The woman waiting tables winked at him — He has just been running away from that horrible woman who sells herbs, we won’t tell about the doggy,it is a great gift for the Bard - She said smiling gently.

— Okay - Geralt agreed without really understanding.

The dog kept following him into the room, jumping at his feet as if it were the best thing in the world, He even waited by the door for Geralt to open, and then immediately settled down next to Jaskier's lute on the bed.

— Get down.

The dog barked at him.

— Listen, go back to your master! - He ordered it firmly, the door still open — I don't want to be expelled for stealing a noblewoman's dog!

But the dog lay down, one paw resting on the lute with what looked like care, whining as it wagged its tail.

Of course, now I was seeing a dog watch out for Jaskier's fucking lute, madness was coming for everyone wasn't it?

— Get out of bed, you fleabag, Jaskier will complain that there is fur on his gibbon!

The dog moved, jumping all over the room and then going to jump on the only chair there, Geralt could tell he was judging him when he approached the bard's gibbon, lying on the bed, and brushed the fur to the floor.

— I'm getting rid of you later - He promised before he took his swords and started sharpening them.

The dog kept watching him, but it didn't take long for him to get down from his chair and start sniffing the place, he seemed quite interested in the bag where they kept the road rations, whining as he pulled the strap with his teeth.

— I think it's okay - Geralt said before taking out a small piece of beef jerky and throwing it to him.

The dog was handsome, Geralt would say cute, denying it to death of course.

He had long fur, in a shade that went from dark caramel to almost white, the tip of his bushy tail was coal black, his ears were also the same color, as was his short muzzle and the tip of the neck fur, almost like a collar, but what caught his attention the most were his eyes, he had never seen a dog with blue eyes.

The next morning Geralt woke up with a door being desperately scratched, and it was only after a few blinks that he remembered his new roommate.

— Fuck.

He opened the door and watched the dog run downstairs, at least now he had one less problem and could concentrate on missing the bard; Jaskier had not returned, he could not smell the man, and the lute was still in the same place where he had left it, as were his clothes.

— The Bard, did he perform yesterday? - Geralt asked the innkeeper as soon as he came down.

— No, my customers were disappointed - He complained with a certain bitterness in his voice

— He must have gotten into trouble - Geralt tried an excuse

— Yes, trouble, that one over there wants to talk to the Witcher from the Bard - The innkeeper confirmed, pointing to the woman at the back of the establishment.

She was a beautiful woman, and he could smell magic on her, even though she had none.

— Did you scream at the bard yesterday? - He asked as he approached her.

— Hello Witcher, no, unfortunately he had an unfortunate encounter with my wife - She said, beckoning him to sit down — I came to apologize for what happened.

— Jaskier has been out since yesterday.

— Yes, I would like to apologize, my wife is very protective and thought the bard was flirting with me...

— Wasn't he? - Geralt asked, confused.

Jaskier used to leave each village with a new love, The fact the bard was not flirting with the beautiful woman in front of him was news.

— Of course not! He was just asking me about some matters of the heart.

— Matters of the heart - Geralt repeated, as if he understood what it was all about

— Yes! When she came home and told me how she had cursed the bard ...

— Was Jaskier cursed? - Geralt asked standing up.

— Yes, but he is perfectly fine, I guarantee! - The girl said quickly.

— Perfectly fine???

— Yes, my wife ... well, she has cursed some men like that before,it doesn't last more than a week I swear! - She affirmed, sitting up straighter in his chair — You just need to wait for it to return to normal.

— And how exactly was Jaskier cursed? - Geralt asked, his expression expectant of horrors ahead of him.

— She turned him into a dog.

— Fuck!

Finding Jaskier after that was a little more complicated, he no longer smelled the usual, and the whole city stank of dog and piss.

After spending the morning and much of the afternoon tracking the dog, Geralt found himself surrounded by three men, two of them carrying pitchforks.

— We don't want a filthy mutant here - Said the unarmed one.

— I don't want any trouble - Geralt said, showing his hands in front of his body.

— Get out of here freak - The first one spit.

A ball of caramel fur crashed into them, burrowing between their legs and biting their heels.

Geralt was torn between smiling and worrying, the dog was too small and those men could hurt him; but he needn't have worried.

Jaskier shot up, jumping on one of the others suddenly, knocking him to the ground; and in a matter of minutes all three ran away from them.

— Jaskier - Geralt called when the dog seemed to want to follow them.

Jaskier sat on his hind legs, tilting his head to the left while looking at him, his tail wagging frantically and his tongue sticking out.

— You little demon - Holding the dog on his arms to prevent an escape.

I wanted to check if there were any injuries but it seemed that the only blood on his fur was that of the men.

— You always get into trouble! - He continued talking as he was walking.

Jaskier whimpered, trying to reach his face to lick it.

— Your curse can last a week - He explained almost at the door of the inn.

Jaskier whimpered again, his tail wagging frantically as they entered.

— No animals, Witcher - The innkeeper said again when he saw him.

— I'll get my things - He nodded.

— Did you find the bard? - The woman waiting tables asked curiously.

— Jaskier had to go ahead ...

— He apologized, I'm sure of it - The woman added before smiling at the dog — Aren't you the cutest thing around here? - She asked, holding out a bone that was on his tray.

Geralt was barely able to contain his smile when Jaskier whimpered in his lap, the bone tucked almost all over his mouth, he waved to the woman and went upstairs to gather his things.

Roach didn't miss the little fellow, neighing and trying to bite his fur as he ran between her paws.

— If Roach steps on you, you die - Geralt said after they left town.

He could have sworn that Jaskier stopped on his hind legs to lecture him, but all that came out were indignant barks.

__________________ ## __________________

It is not as difficult as he had thought.

They stay two days on the road until they reach another town, Jaskier huddled in his sleeping bag, his little body trembling as he whimpered with cold.

Geralt got used to it very quickly, that when running his fingers through the soft fur, Jaskier stopped whining and his heart seemed lighter.

Of course, he had to keep Jaskier locked inside the inn, lest he go after him while hunting for some drowners.

And on the sixth day Jaskier barked and made a real scandal while Geralt was bathing him.

— You shouldn't have gone in the carrion if you didn't want a bath - Geralt practically growled at him.

Jaskier looked miserable, a little wet mouse after the water had soaked his fluffy fur.

— I will dry you - He warned him, grabbing him with the bath towel — It wasn't so bad.

Jaskier grumbled a little, and groaned with each swipe of cloth in his fur, but it was all for the drama.

— There it is, almost smelling like you - Geralt said after a few minutes.

Jaskier loved lavender oil for his hair, and after feeling the fur matting between his fingers, Geralt thought it wouldn't hurt to run some through the dog's fur and comb it out with Roach's brush.

What a figure he made, sitting in the room of an inn while combing a dog sprawled between his legs.

When Geralt woke up the next day, he was surprised not to feel the furball curled up against his chest, where the dog had practically claimed it as his favorite place.

— Jaskier - He called standing up.

The dog was nowhere to be found, his instincts were screaming that something was different, and his mind seemed to spin to keep up, Jaskier was gone.

— Good morning Geralt! - Jaskier said as soon as he walked through the door.

— What the fuck Jaskier!

— Come on, what have I done now, my dear Witcher? - He asked as he placed two bowls of what looked like porridge on the table.

— A dog doesn't open doors...

— Ahhh you were worried about me! - Jaskier started smiling happily.

— Pissing on everything around... - Geralt grumbled between his teeth.

— Sure, sure - Jaskier said while turning his back on him — Let's eat before it gets cold, I want to get out of this town, can you believe that the innkeeper wanted to charge me for a room because I wasn't here last night? - He went on to talking.

Neither of them mentioned his time as a dog, but Jaskier noticed immediately that Geralt seemed to want to gravitate to him, and noticed the Witcher running his fingers through his hair when he thought he was asleep.

Three cities later Jaskier appeared carrying a small package in his arms.

— Did you kidnap a baby? - He asked when the bard tried to pass unnoticed.

— Geralt! I didn't notice you there! - Jaskier said in an almost squeaky tone.

— What is it?

Jaskier tried to argue, but Geralt did not take his eyes off the package in his hands, which now seemed to whimper..

— I had to pick him up, some drunkards were throwing stones, and he was cowering in the corner - Jaskier immediately began to chatter, revealing a dog that seemed to be all skin and bones between his arms

Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose, taking his unfinished stew bowl and climbing up the front of the bard.

— Let me see - He ordered as he put the bowl on the floor and sat down.

Jaskier handed the dog over without protest, noting the care Geralt took in picking up the animal; the dog whimpered, trying to squirm in the direction the smell of food was coming from.

— Quiet - Geralt said in a firm tone.

The dog appeared to be a cross between a wolf and some kind of dog, its fur was black and white, two big eyes, an amber color like Geralt's and a blue one like Jaskier's, a long tail wagging while trying to lick his face.

— Nothing broken - Geralt assured before putting him down.

The dog devoured the food in moments, wagging its satisfied tail before settling at Geralt's feet for a nap.

— You seemed to like having a pet - Jaskier said in a kind tone — And this little one needed help - He continued without seeing any change in his expression — The eye reminded me of you.

— We can't keep him on the path - He said looking away from the dog.

— You know we can, I promise you he will be the best dog on the whole Continent! - Jaskier fired back — I'll stay with him while you hunt - He tried a promise — You deserve good things too, you know? - He asked approaching — And I know you enjoyed taking care of me very much - He continued in a lower tone — Thank you - He finished, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going to bed.

Geralt remained in the chair for a long time, his bard resounding on the bed behind him and his new dog snuggled in his boots.

__________________ ## __________________

This is how I imagine Jaskier looks; a Chihuahua seems to me exactly the type that Jaskier would be.

  


This is what the new dog looks like, this little one is a mix of Border Collie and Siberian Husky  
  



End file.
